I tried to leave
by Delumoris
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata meet every week, and this once's got some bad news a-brewin'. What'll happen? Will Hina and Sasu stay together...? Will their friendship go farther...? SASUHINA SASUHINA.


Hinata pov~

I was walking home from the grocery store, finally done with my almost infinite list of medical herbs needed at Konoha Hospital, where I work. My arms were limping and becoming soore with the heavy luggage to my dicomfort, but I felt good that I pruchased medicine we were low on, that might end up being ingredients in an antidote to save somebody's life.

It was a normal day, nothing special, except for the lovely cherry blossoms that had bloomed. They reminded me of Sakura, my employee. Yes, my employee. After Tsunade had taken upon the duties of hokage, she gave me the hospital as _my_ duty. Naruto yelled at her so much, it was exhausting! I thought his vocal chords were going to collapse!

Ah, yes, back to Sakura.

She works for the hospital (obviously), with quite a cut on her paycheck. I don't ever want her to know I think this of her because I love her friendship, but…she just doesn't do a very good job.

Have you ever seen a comedy show where the doctor accidently leaves a sponge inside the patient during an operation?

She's done that twice!

I remember how she was before that, though,…after that certain someone left, she became a total mess-up/clutz…

_Uchiha Sasuke…_

Sasuke pov~

It was time for me to visit her again,…Hinata. She was my best friend, and I always secretely saw her once a week, and today was that day. Thursday.

**(a/n: **I love Thursday! :3**)**

Even though I'm a missing nin, she still talks to me and gives me hugs and all things friends would do without reporting it, and getting me sent straight to prison. Anyone else would have done that, so I really appreciate that. Although, today isn't happy, because I have to break some news to her.

Due to my current status and the increse on search parties, I have to travel across the world.

But it wouldn't be that gentle, oh no. I had to break off my relationship with her with my cold attitude I have. It would have to be something mean, something forecful…

Oh, Kami…that'd be so easy with any other person…

…but Hinata…?

...who am I kidding…I love her…

My thoughts come to an end as I approach my destination: her apartment. I quickly hide in some bushes, make some hand seals, and dissapear completely from the detection of the naked eye. Of course, a Hyuuga would be able to sense me, but her senses aren't _that _sharp, right? I mean-

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata pov~

I squinted a bit, but then blushed as I realized I forgot I was a _Hyuuga _and activated my Byakugan, getting a clear view of the person's , it was a powerful force with was nothihng but a bright sky-blue blur because of the intensity of the focous of chakra.

It was definitely Sasuke.

Suddenly, he appeared in front of me with swift movements in his henchman uniform as always, with a stern and uneasy look on his face. What was going on…? I pushed away that thought, I mean, really! Sasuke was here!

So I did what my instincts told me to do. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, pushing my head onto his shoulder, with my midnight blue hair mixing with his ebony locks. It was so good to see him!

It wasn't painful at all, but more of a light soft touch, but he shoved me off of him and glared at me with his Sharingan activated. He spoke coldly, with hate and disgust dripping from his voice, "Just what the _hell _do you think you're doing, _baka?"_

My eyes widened in shock as he glared with endless rays of loathing upon me. "S-Sasuke-k-ku-kun?," I choked out. In an instant he was behind me, and raised his hand. I thought he was going to pat my head in a playful manner and say he was just joking, but instead I felt a sudden pain in my head. What happened?

I looked at my surroundings, and noticed there was something under me…the ground? Wait…SASUKE HIT ME??? Tears began forming in my eyes. What had happened? What happened? What happened? Did I say something offending, maybe, during one of the last times we met? Was I wearing something he thought was repulsing? No, I was wearing my same white and purple jacket, and I clearly remember him calling me 'beautiful', 'gorgeous', _and _'cute'.

I was in push-up position, and lifted myself up off the ground. "Sasuke-kun?" I repeated.

"Quit calling me that, b-bitch!"

WHAT?

I noticed Sasuke was shaking, with his bangs covering his eyes. He just called me a bitch, and it looked like he was crying. Then I saw a droplet of water fall down his face. It was true….he _was _crying…

Sasuke pov~

I had tears streaming down my face as I remorsfully thought about what I had just called me hime. A bitch? Of all things I could have used for name-calling, I used a name completely opposite of what she was. A bitch! And I even hit her!

She was so fragile and loving…like a hurt angel and I had taken charge of protecting her…and what do I do in her midst of happinness??? _Hit her?_

I felt so bad, that it was unbelievable. I was breaking down crying, for Kami's sake!

Without giving her any warning, I quickly latched onto her and gave Hinata the biggest hug I've ever given anybody. I know it was all too sudden for the emotional impact I was giving both of us, but I needed it. Her body was so soft, and once again our hair mixed….I loved that feeling.

"I would never hurt you," I whispered into her ear. I knew what was probably going on in her head, and it was like a train wreck. Why did my best friend hit me? Does he hate me? Why is he hugging me? Why is he sorry?

But still, we hugged, and about fifteen minutes later, she hugged back. "I-I love you Sasuke-ku-kun…" she mumbled for the first time, and I caught a glance of her ears turning cherry red. My heart was pounding a mile a minute, and I began to stutter out my reply: I love you too.

Afterwards, I used some of her fallen groceries to make a healing salve on a spot where her elbow had taken a blow when she fell, and rubbed in gently on said spot. We were leaning on a newly blossomed cherry tree, with my back pressed against it and Hinata laying inbetween my legs, with her head pressed against my chest.

"Hina-chan, I have to tell you something." I spoke softly as I could, in a sad tone. Here it goes….I'm ready to ruin both of our lives and move across the world.

"What is it, Sasu-kun?" she looked up at me with big, beautiful, innocent eyes, not at all ready for what I was about to say.

Then, something clicked in my mind, and I decided: Hell no. I'm not doing it. I'm going to stay with hime-chan where I belong. We're in love for Kami's sakes!

"You smell nice."

xxx


End file.
